


shhh

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Series: FSF Tarot Prompt Table Challenge [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Meredith and Cristina get frisky in a closet.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang
Series: FSF Tarot Prompt Table Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795486
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	shhh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seadeepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/gifts).



> Written for femslashficlets' tarot prompt table challenge.
> 
> Prompt: The Empress - The gentle power that still rules, almost unnoticed and rarely opposed.
> 
> Also written because Cat challenged me to write an E-rated drabble. Hey, you can do a lot with a hundred words.

“What if someone walks in?” Meredith half-whispered half-whined, pressing Cristina’s back to the back of the janitor’s closet. 

Cristina pursed her lips and jammed Meredith’s hand deeper inside her. “Nobody’s going to--” 

“If I see ONE more instance of disorderly conduct between interns,” complained Richard outside on his cell phone, “I swear to God.” 

Both interns’ hearts leapt to their throats. Then Meredith giggled. Cristina joined in.

“You gonna make it easy for me to stay quiet?” Cristina whispered.

Meredith grinned wickedly. “Not on your life.”

She curled her fingers and got to work making things deliciously dangerous for Cristina. 


End file.
